


Roles Reversed

by Deadloveheart



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Being Human - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom brought Hal back from the edge, Hal is still fighting for control of his blood lust and his lust for Tom. When Hal needs someone to love him will Tom be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Squeal to Losing A Friend Gaining A Lover. This one is in Hals POV. The ending is pretty much pure porn. Don't like it then dont read it!

It hurt me to wake up. It hurt me to wake up every morning. My muscles ache, my veins feel dry and cracked. I reached up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly padded into the bathroom. Steam still lingered in the room, thick and humid, casting a moist, shifting shadow in the air. I can smell Toms shower gel in the steam, ritch, earthy and spicy. Quite a lot like Tom himself. It's amazing, how a simple smell can bring such vivid memory's, Tom writhing underneath me, making him moan, him making me moan. Tom would be at work by now, slaving away in the cafe, he wants me to go back to work there, but i'm not ready yet, i'm not ready to be back around people. It's not safe for them, it's not safe for me. 

Quickly and efficiently i stripped myself of clothing, taking off each item with precision and gently folding them so they would not crease. Once the water of the shower had reached the precise temperature i stepped into the spray. The warm water untied the knotted, tense mass of my mussels and soothed me, 'i'm safe here, i'm safe with Tom' the last part was really true, i feel safe with him, he wants to help me. I lathered the soap over my body, favoring a crisp, fresh sent, my hands gently skirting over my.....privates. Only Tom would make me feel good. 

Once i had finished in the bathroom i redressed (after checking my clothes for creases) and stepped into the hall and walked across into my bedroom. Alex was sitting on my bed. 

"Jesus!" I yelped, "what are you doing in here!? Shouldn't you knock or something?" 

She ignored my question and responded with one of her own, mixed with ANOTHER sarcastic barb.

"What am I doing here? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Her Scottish accent thickening in her annoyance. "You realize poor Tom's in that cafe working his ass off and your what, swanning around here all day?"

"Look...I'm not swanning around! Jesus Alex, Tom understands, he knows it's not safe for me, for the people. The risk....I could kill people! I don't want to be that man again...I can't be him again." I looked down at the floor in a mix of shame and fear.

"What man? OCD Hal or the vampire that drank my BLOOD?" She asked eyebrows raised. 

 

All thought of a reply died on my lips, it's not like i could deny it. It's not like Alex could ever really get over the fact that i drank her blood. "Fine...." I muttered, whilst putting on my jacket and storming out the front door. At least it was a nice day to walk. Once i get to the cafe Tom will be there, he can keep me safe. When i pushed open the door and Tom looked up at me, the smile that flashed on his face, it melted my heart. The fact that this, this...amazing person could be so happy to see ME. That he knew of my past, all the things i had done and still accepted me...someday's it was all that kept me going.

"Y'alright?" Tom asked, giving me a slightly worried smile, "I though' you wern' ready to leave the house?" 

"I know Tom, but i can't stay boxed up, i need to be here, i need to be with you. Will you help me Tom?...Please?" 

Tom gave me the most beautiful smile, his chocolate eyes straight forward and honest. "Y'know i will mate, I care 'bout you."

I never want to be anywhere but at Toms side.

{THREE HOURS LATER.}

It was all going so well, i stayed mainly in the back and when i finally started taking orders i felt like i could cope, my hip was pressed against Toms side, his warmth soothing. 

A group of scantily dressed....'girls' walked into the cafe, complete with fake tan, bleach blonde hair, false eyelashes. It was, I thought, not a pretty sight. I miss south end. 

"Gimme...a cheeseburger and coke" One of them snapped to Tom "Chelse' what you havin'?" One of them asked another of the alarmingly orange group. "Dunnuh'" one of them, presumably 'Chelsea,' replied. 

I started to shake, my eyes are feeling dry and scorched, my throat constricting, I know if he can stop myself, i NEED blood. Who would miss them? It would almost be public service.

My trail of thought was interrupted by Toms firm, warm hand sliding around my waist. The comfort was immediate, i feel safe in his arms.

"You two fuckin' fags or summin?!" One of them asked, scoffing to her friends.

I didn't babble, i leaped. Fangs down, eyes black. Only Toms hands holding onto my shoulders stopped me from tearing the girls limb from limb, they ran out of the cafe, screaming. My breathing was starting to return to normal, i couldn't face Tom, my cheeks reddening with shame. I saw the door and bolted, running as fast as i could home.

"HAL! WAIT!" 

Tom shouted after me, i didn't stop, i didn't stop until i burst into the house and was in my room with the door locked. I walked to the wall and sank to the floor. For the first time in years i cried. Aching sobs tearing through my wreak of a body, as if sweet, kind, childish Tom would EVER want me now. I'm a fucking monster! 

Minuets, hours, days later, loud pounding outside my door startled me out of my zombie like state. Tom burst into my room, taking my door with him. He looked at me, lying on the floor, my face covered in tears hair in a state of disarray. He bent down and lifted me to my feet and planted a gentle kiss on my lips, his hands stroking away the tears on my face, the warm skin of his fingers rough but his touch gentle. 

"I promised to help ya' Hal, Don' shut me out"

"...You...Y..You still want me?" I asked, even to my own ears my voice sounded weak.

"Yeah, y'know i do Hal, I love ya' Your me best mate. I wanna help you." 

I whimpered and pressed a kiss to Toms mouth, our tongues dancing. 

"Tom, if...if your ready, can i show you how much i love you, i know you said you want your first time to be special...I'll look after you i promise." 

"God Hal" Tom swallows, he's beyond words, he nods frantically.

I removed Toms shirt, my tongue swirling around the nub of Toms left nipple, Tom moaned in pleasure his crotch hardening.  
I traced my hands over every inch of Toms chest, every bit of skin was worshiped, every moan the man made only made me want him more.  
He pulled of my shirt and started kissing and sucking his way down my chest, eliciting gasp after gasp from my mouth.

"Are you ready Tom?" I asked him, needing his consent.

He nodded quickly, i smirked at his wanton smile. 

I pulled down Toms shorts and underwear and asked Tom to get on his knees on the bed. I made sure one of my fingers was coated into saliva before pressing it into Tom. He hissed at the slight discomfort. I waited a minuet before i started to move the finger in and out of tom, God he's tight i thought. I pushed a second finger past the ring of mussel, tom grunted, muscles straining. I reassuringly rubbed his back, his pained grunts turned into a load moan when my fingers connected with a raised bump inside Tom. I found his prostate then...

Withing minuets Tom was pressing himself back onto my hand, he was already slick with sweat. Moaning like a whore, I pulled my fingers out of him and Tom moaned at the empty feeling as he clenched around nothing. 

"Be patient" I said as i slicked my cock up with his saliva. Not bothering with a condom as vampires can neither get nor carry STD's or other unpleasant things. "This will hurt a bit" I warned Tom. Tom just shrugged. 

I slowly pushed the throbbing, pink head of my cock into the quivering flesh of Toms body, i moaned as i was enveloped in warm, wet heat. Tom cried out at the burn as Hal was stretching him open, if it wasn't for Hal reassuring him, Tom didn't know if he could take it. I kept pushing into Tom until the soft, sagging skin of my scrotum was pushed into the rough hair of Tom's arse. 

 

I gave Tom a moment to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting hard back in, my cock head hitting Tom's prostate and sending waves of pleasure through both of us. I set a quick pace, thrusting hard into Tom who was loving every second. Loud moans and cries, mixed with the sound of my balls slapping into Tom. Without warning Tom came, He shot, shot after shot of white semen over the bed, his body and the walls. He almost screamed as he came, once he started his orgasm his body tightened around my throbbing cock causing me to reach my own climax. 

I screamed Toms name as i ejaculated inside a person for the first time in fifty five years. Vast amounts of the white fluid shooting out of me into Tom, who was moaning loudly. With a groan i pulled myself out of him with a pop and kissed him on the lips.

My ejaculate running down his legs. I pulled him into a hug, we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
